wv_gun_runnersfandomcom-20200215-history
Charter
Please read carefully before considering the GunRunners as your choice of employer or business partner, as all members will be expected to adhere to the charter as laid out here. # The GunRunners will not under any circumstances participate in or condone trade deals involving the sale or trade of the following "commodities". To violate this rule is grounds for immediate termination of our business relationship or employment, in every possible sense of the phrase #* Slaves, or slavery #* Prostitutes, or prostitution #* Cannibalism, or “strange meats” # No member of the GunRunners should ever conduct any sale including crafting blueprints, culinary recipes, trade secrets, or any item deemed integral to the GunRunners’ business model. To do so will incur penalties including, but not limited to, immediate dismissal. # Should a member of the GunRunners encounter an as yet unknown item, the item must be presented directly to their manager to be logged, appraised, and appropriately valued. Those who present Items of significant value may be considered for a bonus. # Certain undesirable characters have come to the attention of the GunRunners, and the management feels that supporting these individuals will not be to the benefit of either the GunRunners, or the peaceful denizens of the soon-to-be newly repopulated state of West Virginia. These individuals and their larger factions will fall under the GunRunners’ Blacklist, and any member of the GunRunners found conducting business with an individual on the blacklist, in their capacity as a representative of the GunRunners, will incur heavy penalties including, but not limited to immediate dismissal. The contents of the blacklist will be made available to any member who does formally request it. # All members of the GunRunners will be expected to conduct themselves appropriately and within the scope of their designated role. #* The GunRunners will allow its members some discretion to act outside the scope of their role, should they see an opportunity to perform duties that improve the GunRunners reputation in the wasteland, and put it in good stead with the populace. Such members may or may not be considered for a bonus. #* The GunRunners operate trade deals across a broad range of factions, and individual members may not be privy to the full scope of our business network. Any member found threatening business agreements through their behavior, knowingly or not, will be reprimanded, with penalties up to and including immediate dismissal. # The GunRunners expects its members to act courteously and professionally when dealing with its clients, and when encountering representatives of an as yet unidentified group, or unaffiliated individuals seeking fair trade with the GunRunners. # All members of the GunRunners are expected to promote peace through the mechanisms of business and trade deals. #* The specific details of any transaction between the GunRunners and a third party will intrinsically preclude responsibility for the application of the contents of the trade being assigned to the member closing the deal. #* The GunRunners will not be held accountable for activities undertaken by our trading partners. Should a third party representative behave in a manner inconsistent with a trade partner of the GunRunners, the GunRunners reserve the right to suspend or terminate any existing agreements forthwith, until such a time as it is determined that the third party can behave in a cordial and peaceful manner. # All sales conducted by a member of the GunRunners will be expected to adhere to a standardised pricing model, to be determined by management. Pricing models may change regularly, and it is an expectation that employees of the GunRunners be cognisant of any changes to pricing of products or services. #* Certain members may or may not be given permission to apply limited discounts on certain items sold to clients of the GunRunners, at their discretion. #* Those members who or are found to ignore imposed pricing models and/or abuse the usage of discounts will be reprimanded, with penalties including, but not limited to, immediate dismissal. # Rumours abound regarding certain weapons of mass destruction in the wastelands, and the codes necessary to activate them. The GunRunners' management do not believe it necessary to remind everyone of what happened the last time such weapons were used. #* Should the rumours prove accurate, any such codes found by a member of the GunRunners should be handed immediately to management, whereupon that member will receive a bonus. The codes shall be kept safe from prying hands until such a time as it is determined what to do with them. #* Any code found in the possession of a member of the GunRunners will be confiscated immediately, and severe penalties may be incurred if it is found that the member intended to stockpile codes for their own use. These penalties will include, but will not be limited to, immediate dismissal. # The GunRunners value their employees highly and, as such, dedicated employees will at certain intervals be considered for positions of authority, at the discretion of management. These positions will carry with them certain perks and entitlements. #* Employees will be expected to value their employ with the GunRunners in turn. As such, it is expected that members elevated to positions of authority within the GunRunners renounce any and all other positions with other groups and factions, with the exception of those representing the GunRunners in their capacity as an ambassador, liaison or client. Those unwilling to do so will not be considered for promotion. #* Members already elevated to positions of authority found to be possessing membership with another group, or groups, will be reprimanded, with penalties including, but not limited to, immediate demotion and/or dismissal. #* It is the view of management that ordinary recruits and contractors be free to pursue goals outside of the GunRunners, operating as they see fit within the confines of the GunRunners business charter as outlined here. Even recruits act as representatives of the GunRunners, and will be expected to behave as such. # The GunRunners’ business model requires that potential clients be free and able to choose the GunRunners as their preferred purveyor of goods and services. As such, it is the GunRunners’ position that narrow-minded and dictatorial regimes are antithetical to a peaceful and prosperous West Virginia. Administrations exhibiting harmful behaviours and principles which target minority groups, restrict free trade and attack the basic liberties and rights of individuals will be blacklisted, at the discretion of the management. #* Should an active client or business partner be found to be in breach of this stipulation, the GunRunners reserve the right to nullify any and all business contracts concerning the client, and shall forthwith be considered for blacklisting. Any further business relations will require renegotiation of a new contract. #* Support of the aforementioned principles is deemed a direct violation of the business charter. Any employees found promoting them, irrespective of intent, shall be discharged, effective immediately, from all duties and roles within the GunRunners, and promptly escorted from the property. If any member is unclear on any of these rules, or would like to suggest an addition/amendment to the company charter, feel free to message one of our friendly management staff. Your queries and suggestions will be given due consideration, and a response will be made in a timely manner. And remember our motto - as always - is “Peace Through Trade”.